ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Former Routes and Roads in the Ultimate Driving Universe
Ultimate Driving has grown into many great and detailed games, but do you remember the history of its roads? Westover Historical Map.png Historical map (on the bottom end of the picture, click to zoom in) of Westover Islands. Road Changes in UD: Westover Islands UD: Westover Islands has seen the brunt of changes since it opened in 2014. Its orientation was revised by 90 degrees clockwise to allow for connections to Odessa in 2015. With the changes to the region, the Cape North area was renamed as Cape Henlopen. Major Changes Changes in 2015 * Route 1 was reassigned as I-76. * Route 6 was reassigned as US-17 because of its location with Cape Ann. * Route 2 and the portion of Route 3 from Westover to South Beach was reassigned as US-40. * When Odessa's first version was released, I-76 and US-40 were extended west into UD: Odessa. Changes in 2016 * US 40 Business was formally two separate routes, Delaware Route 5 and 4. (DE-5 went down to Kensington, DE-4 went to Woodbury and ended at a US-40 intersection just before Cape Henlopen State Park.) One main difference is that, at DE-5's southern end in Kensington, it had no port, while BUS-40 has one now. Another main difference is that DE-4 ended when intersecting with US-40 in a curve, while the new BUS-40 connects to US 40 at a small roundabout. Hqdefault (3).jpg A picture of the old DE 4 Woodbury sign in Kensington, Westover Islands. * Chestnut Road was formally a state route, Delaware Route 3. There aren't any major changes shown but the road was downloaded to Westover County and all road shields have been removed. * A big change took place in the old US-40, with it not extending to Cape Henlopen State Park, while now it does. Currently, it intersects with the I-76 toll-way. * Delaware Route 12 was formerly US Route 17. One notable change is that the old US-40 merged with US-17 until US-40 continued on a separate bridge, going westbound. Now, US-40 continues straight onto a bridge and does not merge with the new DE-12. Changes in 2017 * The intersection at DE 12 and US 40 was revised to become part of the causeway. Therefore, this removed the traffic signals at the intersection, along with reducing the size of it altogether. * Signs to Cape Ann were removed as the DE 12 Cape Ann extension was cancelled. Now, traffic headed to Cape Ann must use DE 72 via US 40. Changes in 2018 * Kensington has been revamped as US 40 Business was altered slightly too, making it longer with the addition of a city park just north of Kensington. Minor Changes to Roads * The I-76 toll-way extends more to the east, into Harriston Bay. It is connected to Alan Island via Harriston Bay Bridge and Tunnel (HBBT). * The eastbound exit for I-76 was moved to accommodate the revised park. * Furthermore, I-76 westbound's first exit was at Westover (exit 4), but now it is at the Cape Henlopen State Park/ US 40 junction. * Some roads are more curved now. * The traffic signals on DE 12 have all been removed. * The Kensington Road segment of US 40 (formerly DE 5) is now divided to prevent illegal U-turns and people drifting into opposing traffic. Changes to Roads in UD: Odessa * In Odessa, Delaware Route 72 continues more to the south. Also, the old Bordenville Beach State Park on DE-72 has been removed. * Downtown Bordenville's streets had changed quite a bit. In the past, only two streets were in Bordenville (except for DE-72 and US 40) at the time. Now, there are 6 streets (again, except for DE-72 and US 40) in Bordenville, arranged in a square pattern. This was done to add more houses (and traffic) to the game. Also the hosptial, now at US-40, was formally located in south Downtown Bordenville. * I-95's and I-76's exit ramps had gotten much slimmer, especially at the I-95/I-76 junction exits. This revamp to a busy interchange included the addition of a turnpike-style toll station, as well as divided roads and easier navigation. * A small road leading to Odessa had been parallel to I-95, but now it goes under I-95 through Odessa Hill Tunnel and Betts Creek Covered Bridge. * DE-72 is now a divided highway in Bordenville and a bridge with a reversible center lane exists near the DE 26 interchange. Minor Changes to Roads * Odessa was formally up north-east slightly more than it is now. It was also made smaller than the original. * The fire station in Bordenville was moved slightly south. Changes to Roads in UD: Newark Newark, Also known as, “The City of Ultimate Driving”, has went through many overhauls in the past and will in the future. First off, TTP made the entry to I-476 cleaner than it was before. This made drivers finally understand where in the world they were going. Second, most two lane roads were removed except for U.S 40 heading towards the DE 896 bypass. Third, spawn kiosks were moved around to connect to the school (the one near the civilian spawn in Newark) as well as to add a gas station. Lastly, southbound Main Street now connects to the currently separated bridged roads and to either east or west U.S 40. With the upcoming revamp, the entire city of Newark will be made to look closer to Ultimate Driving III. I-476 is expected to travel around the city while DE 896 and US 40 will be the main roads into the city. The entire road layout is expected to change as well, with I-476 expected to interchange with DE 896 just north of city limits. Category:Roads in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Former